El rey y su princesa
by PrincessRomanov
Summary: Ella sabe en quien piensa Draco cuando le hace el amor.  La pelinegra se incorporó dejando caer la sabana al suelo, el chico la miro indiferente, Pansy Parkinson sería la princesa de Slytherin, pero solo era la amante favorita de Draco Malfoy. Dransy / Dramione


**El rey y Su princesa.**

El rey de Slytherin entró en a la oscura habitación, apenas iluminada por unas velas, la princesa ya estaba en la tibia cama, recostada sobre suaves almohadones, en una pequeña y sugerente bata de dormir.

-¡Draco llegaste!- Exclamó feliz la pelinegra, al tiempo que se incorporaba dejando caer la sabana al suelo, Draco Malfoy miro indiferente a Pansy Parkinson, sonriente, expectante, sugerente con la pequeña bata que él le había regalado en navidad sobre un conjunto de encaje negro y medias a juego con ligero. Pansy hizo un gesto con los labios y batió las pestañas, pero Draco pasó de largo y se dirigió al escritorio sobre el cual dejo caer un pergamino. La princesa esperó, el rubio se sentó en la silla de cuero negro y posó sus manos sobre su cabeza, en un gesto de desesperación e irritabilidad.

-¿Pasa algo amor?– Inquirió la sensual princesa, el rey volteó a verla, y la observó detenidamente, esta vez avanzó hacia ella y sin dirigir palabra la beso salvajemente, Pansy, apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, como siempre y abrió los labios aturdida, dándole al rey oportunidad de colarse en su boca y jugar con su lengua, Pansy lo alejó por falta de aire, el rey gruñó y hundió su nariz en el cuello de la chica, en su pelo, Pansy hiperventiló, y enredó sus delgados dedos en los rubios cabellos del chico, Draco mordió su cuello ligeramente, en un camino que dejaría marca hasta sus pechos, jugó sobre el encaje y tiró del sostén, hasta desgarrarlo, Pansy rio tontamente y se alejó de él, dándole tiempo suficiente para observarla, el rey sonrió, y llevó a la princesa a la cama, bruscamente, deshaciéndose de su camisa y zapatos en el acto, Pansy le ayudó con los botones y cinturón, hasta que el chico casi la alejó y ella frunció el ceño.

-¡Estás muy tenso! - La chica se alejó observando el semblante de su amante- ¿Qué pasa? –Volvió a preguntar a un molesto rubio que la miraba con incredulidad y desdén.

-Cállate Pansy – Y volvió a besarla, empujándola sobre el colchón, masajeo sus bonitos y firmes pechos, pellizcando suavemente sus rosados pezones, causándole placer a la princesa de Slytherin, Pansy reprimió un gemido al tiempo que el chico succionaba uno de ellos, mientras retorcía el otro con sus dedos, se deshizo de su pantalón rápidamente y arranco de un tirón las bragas de la princesa.

-Draco cariño, ve lento- Se quejó, pero Draco no la escuchaba, estaba inmerso besando los pezones de la chica, Pansy lo apartó –Draco sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea – Animó sosteniéndole la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras masajeaba sus lóbulos. El la miró raro y hundió su lengua en la boca de la princesa.

-No pasa nada Pansy – Contestó de mala gana y volvió a su labor, esta vez mordiendo los pezones de la princesa.

- Draco basta, me haces daño - Se quejó entre risas.

-Puedo detenerme si lo deseas Parkinson –Amenazó, ella mordisqueo su labio inferior e hizo un puchero, y pestañeó un par de veces mientras él se alejaba.

-No bebé – Pansy se aferró a su brazo, acariciando la calavera escupiendo una serpiente, estaba tan acostumbrada a ver la marca de los mortífagos en el brazo de su joven amante, que hacia tiempo que ni siquiera le tomaba atención.

Aún recordaba cuando esa marca no existía, eran jóvenes y Draco realmente la amaba, no era algo físico como ahora, el rey idolatraba a la princesa, a la chica que le robó su primer beso el primer año que fueron a Hogwarts, en un paseo frente al lago, cuando Draco le presumía su escoba nueva.

–Quiero que te quedes cielo, es solo que estas muy tenso Drakito, sabes que puedes contarme que pasa.

-¡Pansy te prohibí llamarme Drakito! –Gruñó el rey

-Lo siento amor –La chica le acarició el antebrazo y el cuello, él la tomo de la nuca y la besó con urgencia, se posicionó arriba de ella y se dedicó a besar el largo cuello de cisne que tanto lo volvía loco, deslizando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la princesa, masajeó con fuerza sus glúteos, ella soltó un agudo gemido y enterró sus perfectamente bien arregladas uñas en la espalda del rubio adonis. Draco liberó su cuello y bajó al abdomen de la chica, hasta besar sus suaves y bien torneadas piernas, introdujo un dedo en la vagina de Pansy ella soltó otro gemido, Draco introdujo otro dedo y la chica arqueó la espalda, rozando su muslo con el miembro erecto del chico, con urgencia, Pansy le arranco el boxer a Draco Malfoy, y el no tardó en acomodarse sobre la chica, casi sin aviso, metió su miembro bruscamente en ella, Pansy solo atinó a arañar más la espalda del rey de las serpientes, el sacó su miembro y volvió a penetrar, esta vez más profundo, Pansy ahogó un jadeo y pronto empezó el vaivén de sus caderas, Draco entrando cada vez más en ella, siguió besando y succionando el estomago de Pansy, dejando marcas en la nívea piel, ella bajo el rubio, disfrutando cada caricia de su amante, inmersa gemidos y olas de placer, por que tener sexo con Draco Malfoy, era de los mejores placeres que el mundo ofrecía. Incluso si solo era sexo.

El rey y la princesa llegaron al orgasmo, casi juntos, Draco salió de la chica y se recostó a su lado, Pansy lo beso en la mejilla y el apenas la toco, tardó unos minutos en regular su respiración y con un último beso ardiente tomo sus cosas, se vistió y salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido.

La princesa se quedó desnuda en la cama, nuevamente sola, observando como el rey de Slytherin, SU rey, se alejaba de ella, una vez más, como cada noche después de hacer el amor en su cuarto, o "tener sexo", como decía el, Draco Malfoy tomaba sus cosas y salía rápidamente, como un ladrón nocturno, aunque toda la sala de Slytherin se diera cuenta de donde salía, y a que horas salía, Pansy alejó esos pensamientos, y bajó la vista, encontró un listón celeste cerca del escritorio, estaba segura no era de ella, ella no usaba esas baratijas muggles, ya sabia a quien le pertenecía, cerró los ojos y soltó un par de lágrimas.

Pansy era la princesa de Slytherin, pero no era SU princesa, solo era su "Maîtresse en titre", la amante favorita del rey, como lo fue Madame de Pompadour o Madame Du Barry, Pansy era con quien Draco Malfoy desquitaba todos sus ganas, con quien podía desahogarse libremente, con quien podía ser grosero y arrogante, petulante, un patán , y siempre sería bien recibido, por que a pesar de ser la peor escoria que ella jamás hubiera conocido, y el único chico que no la respetaba y la trataba como a un juguete sexual, era el único que ella amaba, desde que el la invitó al baile de navidad en cuarto grado, había sido la chica más feliz del mundo, porque entraría al gran comedor, colgada del brazo del rey de las serpientes, y bailarían toda la noche, después el la besaría y le pediría que fuera su novia. O eso era lo que ella imaginaba, por que Draco Malfoy entro junto a Pansy Parkinson en el baile de navidad, y se dedicó a observar a otra chica mientras bailaba con la princesa, Draco Malfoy no le quitó la vista de encima a la insulsa sabelotodo que reía abrazada del búlgaro Viktor Krum. Draco estuvo con ella hasta la media noche, la dejo al pie de la escalera principal y le besó la mano, a partir de ahí, su interés por la pelinegra desapareció. Nunca más volvió a tener otro gesto hacia ella. Anduvieron unos meses después, por insistencia de Narcisa y Draco le arrebato la virginidad, una noche en la mansión Zabinni, cuando ambos estaban borrachos, esa fue la única vez que el chico permaneció a su lado después de hacer el amor, soltó una lagrima ante el recuerdo, Pansy lo amaba como a ninguna otra persona en el mundo, a pesar de que para él, solo era una chica buenísima con quien pasar la noche, ella sonreía cada vez que el entraba a su recamara, a reclamar su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que por una vez, él se quede a su lado, y se dé cuenta que la ama.

Pansy esperaba ser tratada como lo que era, una princesa, pero para Draco no era su princesa, nunca lo fue, ella sabía perfectamente que mientras tenia sexo con ella, su rey pensaba en la dueña de ese listón, en la princesa de Gryffindor, esa que lo hacia hervir de rabia, a quien no soportaba por el simple echo de no poder estar con ella, por que Draco Malfoy jamás podría estar con Hermione Granger, una sangre sucia, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía hacer nada, por mucho que supiera que estaba siendo usada solamente, su corazón no podía negarse a Draco Malfoy, aunque solo recibía migajas de cariño, ella no podía decirle que no a su rey, y estaba tranquila, por que sabía que él tampoco iría con Hermione Granger, aunque pensara en ella día y noche, y rabiara al verla reír al lado de Potter y Weasley, él jamás estaría con ella, porque su destino era graduarse con honores de Hogwarts y casarse con la princesa de Slytherin.

Pansy Parkinson, seria su esposa algún día, eso es lo que sus padres querían, lo que la sociedad esperaba, eso es lo que ella esperaba, a pesar de saber que esos besos y caricias, no eran sino puro y salvaje sexo de entretenimiento. Pero el compromiso estaba arreglado, la alta sociedad lo exigía, ella entraría a cada fiesta y compromiso social, colgada del brazo de Draco Malfoy, sonriendo, mostrando sutilmente las joyas de la familia Malfoy a juego con un divino vestido que su esposo le compraría para cada fiesta, ya le tocaría a otra ser la "Maîtresse en titre" del rey el titulo que le tocaba era mejor, mucho mejor, su destino era ser una reina, la única reina de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
